Question: Two rays with common endpoint $O$ form a $30^\circ$ angle. Point $A$ lies on one ray, point $B$ on the other ray, and $AB=1$. What is the maximum possible length of $\overline{OB}$?
Solution: By the Law of Sines applied to triangle $OAB$, $$\frac{OB}{\sin\angle
OAB}=\frac{AB}{\sin\angle AOB}.$$With $AB = 1$ and $\angle AOB = 30^\circ$, we have \[\frac{OB}{\sin \angle OAB} = \frac{1}{\sin 30^\circ} = 2,\]so  so $OB=2\sin\angle OAB$. Thus, $OB \le \boxed{2}$, with equality if and only if $\angle OAB=90^\circ$.

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

pair O, A, B;

O = (0,0);
A = sqrt(3)*dir(30);
B = (2,0);

draw((0,0)--3*dir(30),Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(3,0),Arrow(6));
draw(A--B);
draw(rightanglemark(O,A,B,4));

label("$A$", A, NW);
label("$B$", B, S);
label("$O$", O, W);
label("$1$", (A + B)/2, NE, red);
[/asy]